


Curry

by TrueCrossGhoul



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Mahiru likes kuro, Mahiru you forgot the fucking rice wtf, cute nicknames, damnit I got curry A L L O V E R M E I guess it's time to strip ://, half naked nekopire, i guess, mahi? Mahi.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mahiru blows up at Kuro for not pulling his weight, kuro spends the day sucking up to his eve by cleaning the house. Near dinner time, Mahiru is feeling much better and asks Kuro to help him cook some curry. He can't stop sneaking peeks at the vampire as he works, resulting in spilled curry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really think of a plot/ending so here is a big blob of whatever...

"Mahiru?" kuro mumbled from the hallway through his Eve's closed door. He quietly rapped his knuckles on the wooden surface, then turned the knob and opened the door a crack. "Can I come in?" 

"Whatever." Mahiru muttered, not bothering to give his Servamp even a glance as he folded then re-folded some t-shirts. 

"I'm sorry." Kuro whispered, hardly audible. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but obviously something he did set Mahiru off. With an annoyed sigh, Mahiru set the t-shirt he was currently folding down and stared Kuro in the eyes. 

"I don't care. I'm tired of you. I really am, at this point." He responded, his voice dripping with venom. "Can you leave now? I need to finish cleaning." Mahiru sighed as he turned back to his clothes. Kuro silently slipped out of Mahiru's room, his throat tightening as if he would burst out crying at any moment. As the door clicked shut behind him, a tear rolled down his cheek.

 _What did I do?_ He thought to himself as he walked to the living room, his hands balled up in his hair. _Why is he tired of me? Is it the way I act, or just me in general?_ Kuro sat down on the couch, transformed into cat form, curled up, and fell into a depression-induced sleep.

**-X-X-**

When Mahiru awoke, he wasn't feeling any better than the night before. Kuro had been getting on his nerves lately. It wasn't even like Kuro was doing anything really wrong. He was just being his usual lazy, annoying self. Mahiru couldn't take it anymore. He needed help around the house, and Kuro was obviously going to do nothing but add to the mess.

Kuro apologized, but Mahiru didn't care. Even though he looked like he was going to cry when he did so, Mahiru didn't care. He was fed up with Kuro and his sloppy ways. But could you blame Kuro? He is the Servamp of Sloth, what can he do? 

He could have tried to help out. He could have tried to at least clean up after himself when he spilled my food all over the carpet. He could have tried to be an active member of Mahiru's household, not just some random nekopire that he picked up on the street.

_It's Time for him to go. If he isn't going to pull his weight, he doesn't deserve to live here any longer._

**-X-**

"Kuro." Mahiru called for attention as he stood in the center of the living room. A cat-shaped lump wiggled his hear, then lazily turned his head to see his eve. 

"Yeah?"

"If you seriously don't start pulling your weight around here, I'm kicking you out." Mahiru stated. Kuro blinked back a tear before coming to a realization. 

"You can't kick me out or we'll both die, remember?" Kuro mumbled, still half asleep. Mahiru sighed, then left the room. 

_At least I know why he has been grumpy lately. I haven't been doing a thing to help out._ Kuro stood up, stretched, then transformed into human form. _I could maybe clean the dishes from last nights dinner..._

Kuro gathered the plates and utensils from their table and brought them to the kitchen. _How do you even do this?_ He took a sponge and began cleaning, splashing water everywhere in the process. _It's kind of easy, I guess._ After a while, all of the dishes in the sink were cleaned and set on the drying rack. 

"What's all this?" Mahiru asked as he walked into the kitchen. "There's water everywhere!"

"Huh? Oh sorry..." Kuro mumbled, noticing the water on the floor. 

"Y- wait, were you trying to clean the dishes?" 

"I may have been."

"Wow, that's actually... Thanks, Kuro. I really needed that today."

"N-no problem..." Kuro set down the sponge and shuffled away, leaving Mahiru to deal with the water.

**-X-**

"Kuro, can you help me make dinner?" Mahiru called from the kitchen later that day. Kuro had been sucking up to Mahiru all day, cleaning every mess on every surface. Their place was looking great, almost perfectly tidy. 

"Yeah sure, what are we making?" Kuro asked as he leaned his broom against the wall. 

"Curry." Mahiru responded. Kuro immediately made his way to the kitchen, a hungered look in his eye. Mahiru giggled at the sight.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Uh, can you cut up some chicken please?" 

"No problem." The two cooked together in silence, save for the music softly playing in the background. Kuro didn't realize that he was humming along until he felt Mahiru staring at him. 

"Wh... What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kuro asked, a little bit creeped out. Despite that, he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"W-huh? Oh uh... Nothing never mind." Mahiru smiled as he went back to stirring the curry. He set Kuro on making the salad so he would have something to do.

 _Mahiru's attitude has improved since this morning. Was it seriously just because I started to clean up?_ Kuro thought to himself as he chopped some lettuce. _What even goes in a salad other than lettuce? Tomatoes? Those are nasty. Cucumbers? I guess I could just ask Mahiru. He has probably made a salad before..._

"Hey Mahi- why are you staring at me again?" Kuro asked, squinting his eyes at the boy. Mahiru turned around quickly.

"IHaveNoIdeaWhatYou'reTalkingAbout!" Mahiru jumbled as he stirred the curry vigorously, splashing small droplets everywhere. A bit landed on Kuro's cheek, the heat stinging him. A large blob flew out of the pot, about to land on Mahiru's shoulder. It would scald and possibly burn him since he was human, but Kuro would just heal in a matter of seconds. in a split second Kuro dropped what he was doing and pushed Mahiru out of the way. The glob on curry hit Kuro in the arm, burning him. 

"Ah damnit..." Kuro hissed. He stepped back and took off his jacket, revealing his bare chest and abs to examine the wound. 

"A-are you okay Kuro? I'm so sorry..." Mahiru apologized as he stepped towards his half-naked Servamp. 

"Yeah I'll be fine in a few seconds, but seriously." Kuro's tone turned hard. "Why do you keep staring at me? It's fucking creepy." Mahiru smirked and looked away.

"W-well... The first time was because you were humming and it was ridiculously cute." Kuro's eyes widened, a blush settling on his cheeks. "And the second time was because you were concentrating really hard... It was kind of hot I guess." He mumbled. Kuro squinted his eyes a bit, staring at Mahiru. 

"Excuse me, what the _fuck?_ "

"sorry..." Mahiru sighed and went back to cooking. Kuro remembered that he needed to ask him about the salad.

"So, right, I forgot to ask you. What do I put in the salad other than lettuce and dressing?"

"Lettuce and dressing is fine. It's simple."

"Ah of course..." Kuro mumbled as he took the bowl of salad to the table. He continued to set the table as Mahiru set the pot of remaining curry in the center of the table, accessible to both of them. They ate in silence, since it would be too awkward to say anything at the moment. 

_Mahiru called me ridiculously cute and hot? What? I don't understand! Does he like me? I thought he was straight though... Whatever. It doesn't matter. He probably doesn't even like me. Although if he does... That would be pretty great. I haven't been with anyone for centuries, and I'm not even exaggerating. But wouldn't that be weird? He's sixteen and I'm... Uh... Why do I keep forgetting my age? Anyways, I'm way too old for him. Sure, I may look like I'm eighteen, but I'm defiantly not. It's illegal for me to be with him, right? Does it still count as pedophilia? Probably. Better to be safe than sorry._

"Kuro?" Mahiru asked. He had been staring at his food for a while, he hasn't even touched it so far. Kuro shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind and ate a spoon full of curry.

"Yeah?" 

"Nothing, never mind. How's the curry?" Mahiru asked.

"It's really good, but it needs to be more spicy. And we don't have any rice." He mumbled in response. Mahiru slapped his cheeks once, then sighed.

"Damnit I forgot." He moaned. "W-whatever. At least it tastes good, right?"

"For sure. Your curry is the best, Mahi."

"Mahi?" The brunet giggled at the nickname.

"...Shut up." Kuro groaned and continued eating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was just really craving curry when I wrote this :))
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr(s): @TrueCrossGhoul & @nekopiree


End file.
